Stronghold (WWII mission)
"Stronghold" is the third campaign level in Call of Duty: WWII. The mission depicts the struggle to take back the French town of Marigny, by capturing the local church. Characters *Ronald "Red" Daniels (playable) *William Pierson *Joseph Turner *Robert Zussman *Drew Stiles *Frank Aiello *Jones (K.I.A) *Paul Thomas Daniels (flashback cutscene only) Plot Night before 1st Infantry attacks Marigny's heart, Daniels has a haunting dream from his childhood again, which keeps him awake. Zussman is awake as well, wanting to prove himself to Pierson who considers him unfit for battle. Daniels tells Zussman the background of his constant dream - when he was young, he let his brother Paul down by failing to kill a wolf who had attacked him, leaving Paul with severe wounds. The next day, during the ongoing battle for Marigny, Pierson, Daniels, Zussman, Stiles and Aiello are part of the attack to the German stronghold, the local church, from the back, while Turner and the other part of the platoon plan to retake the town square. The platoon eliminates German defenses guarding the church, including a deadly halftrack armed with a machine gun turret, and repel a heavy counterattack. However, upon breaking into the church, they find it deserted, with only ammo supplies left behind. This turns out to be an ambush plan, after which German forces attack again, led by a flamethrower trooper. After the platoon clears the inside of the church, Daniels opens the front gate to see that there are anti-aircraft guns beyond the square, downing US air support. Pierson orders Aiello and Zussman to eliminate the guns, while him, Daniels and Stiles climb the church bell tower to provide sniper support. They manage to disable two guns before Turner comes to assist them with more infantry. When the Germans realize there are US snipers in the church killing their troops, they turn the last gun to the bell tower and open fire, hitting it with massive explosions. While Stiles, Pierson and Daniels run to the ladder to escape, other two men are killed: one is split in half by an anti-aircraft shell while trying to assist Daniels, and the other, Jones, despite Daniels' best efforts to save him, falls to death. The shelling of the bell tower detaches two bells from the top of it, which pierce through floors, and Daniels barely manages to escape from them falling on him. When everyone is finally out of the church, the bell tower is entirely destroyed and it falls just feet next to the squad. Pierson unleashes his anger to Daniels, blaming him for arguably avoidable deaths of two of his men. They then set up a defensive position in the ruins of the bell tower, and keep off German reinforcements coming from the town square. In the meantime the rest of the platoon takes out the final AA gun, which makes the skies clear for the air force to engage. Daniels throws a red smoke to the square to signal the air support. The bombs are dropped, and although Daniels is knocked out by the bombing, he survives and reunites with Zussman and Turner, while all the Wehrmacht reinforcements are killed and Marigny is safe. Squad Abilities : Main article: Squad Abilities :*'Frank Aiello' - Mortar Strike :*'William Pierson' - Spotting :*'Drew Stiles' - Grenade Resupply :*'Robert Zussman' - First Aid Kit Weapons Heroic Actions Mementos found in Level Transcript Stronghold (WW2 mission)/Transcript Gallery Marigny1944.png|Pre-release concept art of Marigny. marigny3.jpg|Marigny in-game. Stronghold collapse WWII.png Videos ᴴᴰ Call of Duty WWII PC - "Stronghold" 【4K 60FPS】 【MAX SETTINGS】 Category:Call of Duty: WWII Single Player Levels